


Addictive Frequency

by Sakunade



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, 威神V
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Johnny Is An Ass Man, Kun Has a Nice Ass, M/M, Rimming, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade
Summary: Johnny misses Kun, misses spending time together and having the younger in his bed. Kun is beautiful, perfect, and has the most delicious ass Johnny's ever seen. As 2020 promotions come to an end, he doesn't know when they'll have the chance to do this again, but he's not wasting a minute of the night. Johnny intends to take his time, appreciating every inch of Kun, admiring how delicious Kun is and looks, making him a mess.Written for #JohnkunWeekDay5 ThemeColour: SkyWord: Callipygian - having shapely buttocks
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Addictive Frequency

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I've noticed I write far too many Johnny-centric fics.....but he's just so much fun to write. I wrote this little drabble for the @johnkunficfest week. Why? Because Kun is hella thick and has one of the best asses in NCT. And he deserves nothing but love and attention and being taken care of. And who better than the best hyung in NCT? Johnny, of course! The giant teddy bear with so much heart and care for his younger members. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, and always open to con-crit~ Thank you!

A smirk plays over Johnny’s lips as he stares down at the gift sprawled out on his bed. It’s not often he gets to have Kun like this, completely naked and on display for him, but the few times he does, he loves it. It’s been too long since they were able to get to have each other, and he plans on dragging out every second of it. 

Kun is beautiful, and Johnny wishes they had more time. Promotions have been hell, they didn’t even have the opportunity to take their obligatory selfie this year. As if the fates want to keep them separated, but Johnny intends to make the most of this night and spend the next several hours making Kun fall apart multiple times under his touch. 

Empty wine glasses sit on the table beside his bed, Kun having reached the point where drinking from the bottle is perfectly acceptable. Johnny matches his lustful gaze, their eyes locked together as he undresses. He pulls his shirt over his head and doesn’t miss the sharp breath Kun takes or the blush spreading across his face.

Johnny smiles, proud of the effect he has on Kun without even trying. But it’s the same with himself — even just looking at Kun stirs something inside of him, turns him on and brings him back to these moments. 

Kun’s body is built for being loved, for being wrapped up in his arms and spoiled. Johnny hates how self-conscious Kun’s become, especially with Ten and Lucas always giving him shit. As much as Ten is his best friend, Johnny has to admit he can be a fucking dick at times. So Johnny uses this time to worship Kun and let him know just how perfect he is. He wants Kun to know he’s loved, just how he is and how gorgeous he is. The lines of his body in proportion to his height, the carved muscles of his arms and shoulders down the plumpness of his ass and thighs.

It’s welcoming and inviting, begging to be wrecked and Johnny barely contains his excitement at the promise of diving in. A tightness pulls at his chest, pride and pleasure, love and lust. He wants to destroy Kun in the best way, overwhelming Kun until he moans Johnny’s name in the beautiful voice he has. 

Johnny pulls off his pants, letting them pool around his ankles as he steps out and kneels on the bed. As he crawls over Kun’s body, Johnny’s mouth forges a scorching path up Kun’s leg to his thigh. Kun shivers under the touch with a small gasp escaping from his lips, the first of many before they’re done. Johnny grins against the skin, teasing the muscle with his teeth. 

“Hyung,” Kun whines, running his fingers through Johnny’s bleached hair. Johnny wonders if Kun is trying to kill him, with how needy he calls him. 

“What do you want, baby?” Johnny concentrates on Kun’s face, the way his teeth pull on his lower lip. He wishes he could read Kun’s mind and know all of the thoughts running through him. But at the same time, Johnny knows Kun well, inside and out, they’ve been playing around like this for years now. 

Kun hesitates. It’s fucking adorable and Johnny’s heart swells. He smiles, genuinely smitten, and finds himself leaning up before he can stop, capturing Kun’s lips between his own in a delicate kiss. Kun’s fingers in his hair curl tighten, parting his lips to allow Johnny inside. Tongues dance together, tasting the sweetness and Johnny hates how much he’s missed this. 

Their kisses are always so good. Each time feels like the first time, making goosebumps rise over Johnny’s skin. It’s borderline shameful how easily it turns Johnny on, how hard he can get just from it. Kissing others is never like this, but with Kun it’s different. 

Johnny’s always known. One day, he’ll actually tell him. Tell Kun how beautiful he looks in his bed, and how honored he feels when Kun lets him have this part of him. 

“Let me take care of you, Kun,” Johnny whispers against his lips. His hand trails down the groove of Kun’s stomach, following the dark hairs to his cock. Kun’s dark eyes, the color of roasted walnuts, follow the path his fingers take.

Kun nods, already arching off the bed. “As long as I can watch. I like watching you.”

“Well, glad to know you like watching. I like eating you out.” Johnny chuckles, the corner of his lips curling up. He kisses him before he shifts back to sit on his calves and moves between Kun’s knees. He caresses Kun’s thighs, running a hand over the thin, fine hairs as he slowly parts Kun’s legs. 

Johnny moans at the sight, Kun’s ass waiting for him. He squeezes the tops of Kun’s thighs, nails digging slightly into the skin as he licks his lips. “Fuck, I wish you could see you the way I see you. So fucking gorgeous.”

Stretching out on the mattress, Johnny leans down until his face is lined up with Kun’s hard cock and entrance. He guides Kun’s legs over his shoulders and hooks his arms under each leg, kneading the flesh as he holds them open. Kun smells delicious, the sweet musky scent of his body wash still sticking to his skin. 

Johnny sheepishly bought a bottle of it himself for the long stretches in between their….whatever this was. 

He inhales, licking a spot on Kun’s inner thigh as he carefully bends Kun’s knees closer to his chest. Johnny’s eyes slip closed as his lips move over the bruise he’s making. Seeing his marks all over Kun, hidden away from anyone else — each one was like a badge of honor for him and Kun wore them proudly. Even more, Johnny loves the very rare times when Kun lets him mark in more dangerous places, where they might be spotted. 

Hopefully, tonight is one of those times. Johnny hums, dragging his lips up to the point where Kun’s thigh meets his hip. His breath flows out against the skin as he licks over a tiny mole on the side. He connects them together, taking his time moving between each one. Underneath him, Kun shudders with a choked back moan. 

“Johnny-hyung…,” Kun mumbles, his voice deep and raspy. It pulls Johnny out of his trance and draws his attention. Kun’s cock lays half-hard against his stomach, twitching against the patch of hair and Johnny thinks it cute how it’s slightly darker than the rest of Kun’s body. “Hyung, just...touch me.”

“I am,” Johnny teases, sliding his hand up between Kun’s cheeks to cup his balls. He scoops them up, giving them a slight tug as he flicks his tongue over the head. 

Even with only a partial chub, Johnny already tastes the salty bitterness of Kun beading at the slit. He takes the opportunity to take it all in his mouth, savoring the weight of it filling out inside. His cheeks hollow as he sucks over the crown, massaging the underside with his tongue with short waves. Johnny hums around Kun’s length, the vibrations rolling through the muscle. Kun lets out a loud gasp, gripping Johnny’s hair as his back arches from the bed. 

Johnny loves seeing Kun like this, growing pliant and weak as he works on relieving the leader’s stress. His fingers wrap tighter around Kun’s cock, giving him a few long, slow strokes, watching the pretty flush of pink spreading across his cheeks. Johnny pulls off, laughing when Kun lets out a frustrated whine. As much as he loves Kun’s cock in his mouth, he has a better goal in mind. 

Leaning back, Johnny pushes up against the back of Kun’s thighs as his thumbs press into the muscle and expose his hole. Pink and pretty and waiting to be filled, just like the rest of him. Kun’s knees drop slightly towards the bed and Johnny makes himself comfortable, settling between them with his face inches from Kun’s ass. 

Johnny’s been waiting for this, knowing this would be their night, counting down the days since Kun bumped into him at the relay games. They had been so busy, just missing each other in the studio, or at practice. Kun wasted no time asking when they could meet, and Johnny wasted no time in paying Haechan to get the fuck out of the dorm for the night. 

Not that it had been too hard to convince him to spend the night in Yangyang’s room. 

Johnny takes a minute to thank whatever god built Kun the way he did. Strong and soft, thick and solid, all in the right places. Then he dives in, his tongue flicking out and licking over the puckered rim. Teasing at first, watching Kun gasp at the contact and thrust his hips into the air from between his legs. 

Part of Johnny wonders if other members in the dorms do this for him. If someone else gets to take care of Kun or if Kun shares this side of himself with them, and if so — which ones? Sicheng? Lucas? Hendery? 

It’s not like they ever really labeled what they are, and Johnny knows he has no right to be jealous. Still, he can’t help the way his grip tightens on Kun’s cheeks, blunt nails leaving tiny crescent marks in the flesh.

Kun moans and his head rolls to the side, watching Johnny’s tongue circle around his hole. He lifts his hips from the bed, hooks his arm around one of his legs to support himself. Scooting closer to Johnny’s mouth and it’s the only permission Johnny needs to completely devour him.

His tongue works around the tight ring, licking and sucking at the opening to relax the muscle and allow him to slip it inside. Johnny loves it, feeling Kun pressing back on his face. Loves the taste, the wetness and heat of it. The sounds Kun makes as he instinctively clenches around his tongue at the intrusion, and Johnny knows it’s been long since they’ve done this.

Johnny treats Kun like he’s the most delicate fruit, easily bruised and damaged even though he knows Kun can take it. But Kun’s ass is a work of art, and one Johnny admires greatly. Kun drives him insane, and Johnny wishes they had more time. 

It takes time to get Kun to open him. Time Johnny happily spends listening to Kun gasping and moaning as his tongue slides inside. He presses further in until he feels the weight of Kun’s sack resting on his cheek, nose against his perineum. 

Johnny fucks Kun with his tongue — licking, sucking, curling, twisting, tasting until Kun’s hand flies down to wrap around himself. 

“Jesus, John-hyung!” He gasps, squeezing his leaking cock. 

With an amused hum, Johnny eases back and looks over the curve of Kun’s ass at him. “Feel good, baby?”

Kun flushes, the rosy tint in his cheeks spreads down his neck and over his chest. It taunts Johnny and he wants to cover it in a strawberry field of love marks. Purple and pink hickeys until he can use them to count Kun’s long eyelashes. 

Johnny’s finger circles Kun’s entrance, the tip pushing in just enough for Kun to hiss at the dry sting. They both know he doesn’t mind the burn, especially when Johnny’s tongue joins alongside it. Kun takes it well, Johnny watching it slide in and out as he works him wet and open.

When Kun relaxes enough, the soft moans spilling from his lips, Johnny adds another. It’s tighter now, Kun’s breath hitching in his throat. Johnny rubs a hand over his thigh and reaches over to the side where he had tossed the bottle of vanilla-flavored lube when Kun slipped into his room earlier. 

They both knew why Kun was here, and there was no point in pretending otherwise. 

Johnny pops the cap open with his mouth before pouring a copious amount over Kun’s hole. He knows it’s cool as it lands on Kun’s skin, the sudden sharp intake of air as his back arches from the mattress. Johnny chuckles, dragging his fingers out to collect the liquid dripping down between Kun’s cheeks. 

Kun lets out a frustrated whine at the loss, knocking Johnny’s head lightly with his knee. “Jerk...you know I don’t like being cold.”

“Yeah, but it’s cute watching you squirm and whine,” Johnny smirks, pressing a too-gentle kiss to the leg attacking him. There is no malice in Kun’s action, just friendly teasing until he’s moaning out when Johnny’s fingers are entering him again. “Besides, I’ll warm you up again.”

He pushes in to the second knuckle, the glide much smoother than before now he had poured far too much lube. But it’s slick and wet, tight and warm around his fingers. Just the way he knows Kun like. The sounds of Kun’s moans fill the room as he begins to scissor and spread him open, and it’s decadent music to Johnny’s ears. 

His mouth joins his fingers in bringing Kun closer to his orgasm, tongue sliding inside again. Johnny has memorized every pattern and signal Kun makes when he’s getting close. Kun tastes sweet and tantalizing, and Johnny loves it.

He loves Kun. 

One day he’ll tell him. Just not right now.

Right now, he can’t think about anything other than the man in his bed, begging, moaning, chanting his name. Right now, Johnny’s dick throbs and twitches hard in his sweats. He grinds against the mattress as he fucks Kun with his mouth, rolling his hips to chase his climax. But not yet — he refuses to let himself get off before Kun. 

“Please, hyung, I wanna come...please,” Kun pushes himself down further, desperate for more, tightening around the fingers buried inside. Johnny loves the feeling and runs a soothing hand up his thigh to his stomach, grabbing onto the slightest hint of thickness over his stomach. Like everything else about Kun, it’s the perfect mix of soft and hard. 

More Johnny eagerly gives and adds a fourth finger, massaging the warm muscle of Kun’s walls as he eases them in. The fourth is always the hardest for Kun to take, but he always takes them so well, legs opening wider for him. He sounds sinful, draping an arm over his mouth to muffle the moans flowing so readily. It’s intoxicating, and Johnny curses against his thigh as he sets a rough pace, thrusting his fingers in and out, bringing Kun to the edge.

Johnny feels like he is in heaven, panting and moaning in the heat between Kun’s legs as he works him open. He knows he’s reached the sweet bundle of nerves when Kun lets out a loud gasp, his back completely lifting from the bed. 

Kun will be the death of him one day, and Johnny is honestly okay with that. No one else has ever made him feel so many things at once. He wishes Kun could see it, how much he affects him.

Sliding up the bed, Johnny’s tongue bathes the space between Kun’s rim and his balls with spit and saliva. He trails along the underside of his cock following the thick vein until he reaches the glistening head. Johnny’s lips wrap around it, taking it all at once. Kun twitches in the warmth, hot and heavy on Johnny’s tongue. 

His mouth moves in time with the fingers fucking Kun open, head bobbing up and down as he sucks him off. The salty-sweet taste of sweat and skin, lube and precum flood his mouth, the heady scent fills his nose and it makes Johnny’s cock twitch in his boxers. 

It doesn’t take Kun long after that. His hands grasp the sheets as his body succumbs to the pleasure and he’s coming with Johnny’s name on his lips, raw and broken. Small convulsions surge through his body and Johnny takes all of it as Kun’s spilling down his throat, swallowing the warm load. 

He continues to milk Kun’s prostate through the orgasm rippling through his body. The beautiful rise and fall of Kun’s chest, his eyes unfocused and hazy in the bliss. It takes Johnny’s breath away, and he comes from the sight, untouched and staining his boxers but he doesn’t care. All of him is centered on Kun and making him feel good, making him feel loved and wanted.

Slowly, Johnny pulls off of Kun’s cock with a soft pop and slides his fingers out of his hole. He doesn’t even think when he brings his hand up to lick away the wetness coating his fingers, tasting of vanilla and Kun. Kun manages a weak smile, grabbing onto his arm and pulls him up. 

Of course, Johnny goes, climbing up over Kun’s body, pressing his lips over his smooth stomach and chest until he reaches Kun’s lips. It’s soft, intimate and he loves the simplicity of it. The gentle push and pull as their mouths slot together, and it’s all Johnny wants is to melt into Kun’s touch.

Johnny hums and slides to the side, wrapping his arm around Kun’s waist as he pulls Kun against his chest. The only regret he has is the cool, sticky wetness in his boxers, and Kun feels it too.

“You came?”

“Yeah. You know I love doing this with you. You taste too good. I couldn’t help it,” Johnny hides his embarrassment in the back of Kun’s neck. He rubs his nose into the skin, still leaving light kisses along his back and shoulders. 

There’s more Johnny wants to say, but doesn’t. They only have this night before they’ll go back to their individual schedules and promotions, and who knows when the company will let them have free time again. Right now, he has all he wants in his arms, and that’s good enough for him. 

One day, he’ll tell Kun how much he loves him...one day.


End file.
